Siege of Sieghelm
The basic rules are no different from the Clash of the Nations: Power Points for each nation are calculated every 10 minutes in what is called a Battle Standing, and the nation with the most points at the end wins the war. However, several new conditions of victory (and defeat) have been added to this war zone. *Saturday, 6:30 P.M.–9:00 P.M. *You must belong to a nation and be Level 45 or higher. *200 players from each nation: 150 Regulars and 50 Militia. Schedule Friday, 8:00 P.M.–8:30 P.M.(after Clash of the Nations) :Nomination for Supreme Commander / Temporary Registration for Regulars *You may pay a registration fee of 30,000G with the Sieghelm Battle Attaché NPC to apply for Supreme Commander. In order to apply as a Supreme Commander, you must be a Baron (Rank 3) or higher. *You may pay a registration fee of 10,000G with the Sieghelm Battle Attaché NPC to temporarily apply as a Regular. Friday, 8:30 P.M.–9:00 P.M. :Supreme Commander Appointment/Fort Selection/Nomination for Vice Commander *A Supreme Commander is appointed for each nation. Priority is given to those who have been a Commander during "Clash of the Nations." If there are none, random selection will commence as normal from the pool of applicants. Once appointed, the Supreme Commander has until 9:30 P.M. to select the location of their Keep through the Sieghelm Battle Attaché NPC. *You may pay a registration fee of 20,000G with Sieghelm Battle Attaché to apply as Vice Commander. Friday, 9:00 P.M. :Vice Commander Appointment *Three Vice Commanders are appointed for each nation. No priorities are given for this drawing, which pulls from everyone who applied for Vice Commander. Friday, 9:30 P.M. :Keep Locations *Each Supreme Commander confirms the location of the Keep for their nation. Saturday, 6:30 P.M. :Registration/Lottery/Deadline for Regulars/Battlefield Entrance/Militia Registration *150 players, who have applied as Regulars, are selected for each nation. *Supreme Commanders and Vice Commanders may enter the warzone map at any time. Regulars may enter the map after their official registration is complete. *You may register as Militia through the Sieghelm Battle Attaché NPC. Militia are chosen (and queued) on a first-come, first-served basis. Saturday, 6:40 P.M. :Deadline for Official Registration of Regulars Saturday, 7:00 P.M. :Warzone Begins *Militia may enter the war zone. Registration You can apply as your type of soldier (participant) by speaking with the Sieghelm Battle Attaché NPC. By speaking with this NPC, you can check the current queue for Militia and status of Supreme/Vice Commander candidates. Soldier types ;Supreme Commander *One player from each nation will be appointed to this role. When there are multiple candidates, only one will be chosen. *Supreme Commanders can select the location of their nation's Keep. *Supreme Commanders can use the Supreme Commander chat window. *Supreme Commanders respawn in the war zone if they die on the battlefield. *Supreme Commanders can use a special mini-map that displays additional information about their nation. This map refreshes over time. *The mini-map displays the following information in a color-coded format: your party members, party leaders from your nation, and all other players from the nation. This information also displays on the larger map.Supreme Commanders may also click on a party leader's icon if they want to Whisper to them. ;Regular *Slots for Regulars are limited. If there are more registrations than spaces available, Regulars will be selected at random from the pool of applicants. *Regulars respawn in the war zone if they die on the battlefield. ;Vice Commander *Three players from each nation will be appointed to this role. When there are more than three candidates, the Vice Commanders will be selected at random from the pool of applicants. *Vice Commanders can use the Vice Commander chat window to communicate with Regulars, Militia, and other Vice Commanders. *Vice Commanders respawn in the war zone if they die on the battlefield. ;Militia *If players are not selected as Regulars, they will become Militia instead. Militia may join the battle at any time, but since there is a cap on the amount of battle participants, players will be placed in a queue and transported when it's their turn. *Militia are transported out of the war zone (and back to their home base) if they die on the battlefield, and the next Militia in queue will take their place. Battle Winning *Reduce the enemy nations' Power Points to 0 during any Battle Standing. *Destroy the Master Cores of the two enemy nations. *Conquer the map (i.e. simultaneously control all Forts). A Battle Standing is not required for this condition. Losing *Have 0 Power Points during a Battle Standing. *Master Core is destroyed. Any nation that meets any of the above conditions will be transported out of the war zone. Power Points How to earn power points: *Control Forts when the Battle Standing is called. *Successfully defend Forts between Battle Standings. *Perform special actions: defeat enemy players (particularly the Supreme Commander), cast debuffs, raise players, etc. *Destroy the Master Core of an enemy nation. Keep A Keep is our nation's headquarters, and you will spawn in it at the start of the war. The following elements make up a Keep: Master Core This crystal is located in your Keep, and your nation will lose instantly if it is destroyed. Master Cores can only be attacked by players from enemy nations. They are not affected by status effects, but also cannot be repaired. Gate A Gate is placed at your Keep and helps protect your Master Core. However, it can be destroyed by players from enemy nations, allowing them to invade. Likewise, you cannot access the inside of an enemy Keep until the Gate is destroyed. You may go in and out of your own Keep regardless of the Gate's condition. Like the Master Core, a Gate cannot be repaired. However, you can raise its defense (DEF). A Gate's DEF corresponds to the number of Forts (excluding the Keep) currently under your nation's control, so when the number of occupied Forts increases, the Gate's defense will increase as well. Gates are not affected by status effects. *Skills such as "Memorize" and "Teleport" cannot be used inside a Keep. SHKeep.jpg|Keep MasterCore.jpg|Master Core Gate.jpg|Gate Fort There are a total of sixteen Forts in the war zone and are unoccupied at the beginning of the war. The following elements make up a Fort: Core A Core signifies a nation's presence. Destroy enemy Cores within a Fort to gain control of it. Cores auto-repair over time when players are present inside Forts they control (Does not apply with players who are slain). This repair rate increases as the number of players within the Fort increases. However, this auto-repair function is disabled once the Core is destroyed. Safewall This translucent wall serves as a gateway into a Fort. Enemy players will not be able to enter your Fort while the Safewall is active. However, it will disappear if all of your Guard Towers (see below) have been destroyed by the enemy. You can restore a Safewall by repairing or rebuilding one or more Guard Towers. * You can freely travel in and out of any Fort that your nation controls. Guard Tower Guard Towers, when built, activate a Safewall that prevents enemy invasion of your Fort. When your nation gains control of a Fort, two Guard Towers are automatically built, and you may use Siege Items to build additional Guard Towers or repair existing ones. Your nation can build Guard Towers when it achieves a certain amount of Building Points with the Sieghelm Item "Shelniet Ore." You can use Sieghelm Items at a BaseBox, located in each corner of a Fort. When a Guard Tower is rebuilt after all of them have been destroyed, the Safewall will reappear. Your nation cannot build Guard Towers if the Fort is unoccupied or controlled by an enemy nation, and once a Fort falls to another nation, its Building Points will be reduced to 0. Respawn Crystal When activated by Siege Items, a Respawn Crystal allows you to set your spawn point within a Fort. If an enemy nation overtakes your Fort, the Respawn Crystal deactivates, removing your spawn point. Unlike the "Clash of the Nations," the Sieghelm war zone allows you to restore your nation's Cores, build and repair Guard Towers, and set a spawn point. Fort.jpg|Fort Core.jpg|Core Safewall.jpg|Safewall GuardTower.jpg|Guard Tower RespawnCrystal.jpg|Respawn Crystal BaseBox.jpg|Base Box Items When the battle begins, you will receive one random Sieghelm Item. You can use it by clicking on a BaseBox or a Respawn Crystal. There are many types of Siege Items, and each one can only be used at a corresponding location. *Shelniet Ore: Adds Building Points for constructing Guard Towers. *Kurealite Ore: Repairs Guard Towers. *Crystal Tear: Adds Activation Points for Respawn Crystals. *Reverselight Ore: Fully restores all Fort functions. You will automatically acquire one random Sieghelm Item during each Battle Standing. However, you will not receive one if there is no room in your inventory. In addition, you will not receive a Siege Item if you are "dead" during the Battle Standing. You can seize Sieghelm Items by slaying another player in battle (i.e. You must deal the killing blow). As with the Battle Standing, you will not seize Sieghelm Items if you do not have room in your inventory. Notes Certain areas on the map may have special effects when you enter them. *When you enter a forest area or are mounted on a horse, your movement speed will be reduced. Category:Battlefield